Dignes successeurs de leur père
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Fred et Roxanne décident de faire boire un philtre d'amour à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Quels couples vont-ils créer ?


**J'ai lu une fiction où il était fait mention de Fred et de Roxanne faisant boire un philtre d'amour aux élèves de Poudlard. Donc, j'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite.**

 **A la base, je voulais le poster pour la Saint-Valentin mais je n'avais pas Internet à ce moment-là...**

 **Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil à vous de m'aider, les enfants, lança George tout en soulevant un énième carton.

\- Papa..., soupira Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. On a dix-sept et quinze ans maintenant... Tu ne penses pas qu'on est un peu grands pour être appelés les enfants ?

George haussa un sourcil et sourit à son fils.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous serez toujours mes enfants adorés ! Et puis, c'est bien d'être un enfant... On peut faire toutes les farces qu'on veut, personne ne nous en tient rigueur...

Fred éclata de rire.

\- Toi, tu te considères toujours comme un enfant, pas vrai ?

\- Mais non, voyons... Je suis un adulte responsable qui te sert d'exemple en tant que père !

\- C'est ça, oui...

\- Papa ! appela soudain Roxanne depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu peux venir voir ?

\- J'arrive !

Sur ces mots, George entreprit de se faufiler parmi les innombrables cartons qui occupaient l'arrière-boutique de la célèbre enseigne ''Weasley & Weasley : Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux''. Fred le suivait avec beaucoup moins d'aisance, manquant de renverser des piles de cartons.

\- Ah... Je déteste les jours de livraisons, soupira George. Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de désordre...

Fred acquiesça et leva les yeux vers Roxanne qui tenait une grande liasse de parchemins dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? demanda George.

\- Il y a un carton là-bas mais les produits ne sont pas référencés sur les listes.

\- Ah ? C'est curieux... C'est quoi, comme produits ?

Roxanne haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de nom. Des philtres d'amour, je crois...

\- Ah mais oui ! s'exclama George. C'est une nouveauté, il n'y a pas de référence pour l'instant...

\- Encore des philtres d'amour ? releva Fred. Vous en avez combien de sortes différentes ?

George esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais ceux-là sont différents, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne fonctionnent que quelques heures mais sont très puissants. Il ne suffit que d'une minuscule goutte pour que celui qui en boit tombe aussitôt amoureux de la première personne qu'il rencontre et soit pris d'un besoin violent de lui avouer tous ses sentiments. Ça peut être très sympa pour pimenter une petite soirée, bien plus drôle que le jeu de la bouteille ou ce genre d'amusement moldu.

George sourit en voyant le regard pétillant de ses enfants.

\- Allez-y, proposa-t-il d'un air complice. Prenez-en chacun un flacon, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu...

\- Oh merci Papa ! s'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers la caisse et attrapèrent chacun un flacon tandis que George retournait à ses occupations.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait génial ? murmura Fred quand son père se fut suffisamment éloigné.

\- Faire boire de ce truc à tous les élèves de Poudlard ! répondit Roxanne sur le même ton.

Fred dévisagea sa sœur avec un énorme sourire. Il adorait cette complicité entre eux.

* * *

\- James ! On a besoin de toi !

Le garçon leva la tête vers ses deux cousins et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On veut que tu nous prête la carte du Maraudeur, expliqua Roxanne.

\- La carte du Maraudeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? demanda James en baissant la voix.

Certains Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune regardaient dans leur direction d'un air soupçonneux. Quand Fred, Roxanne et James discutaient ensemble, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

\- On a eu une idée géniale pendant les vacances..., commença Roxanne.

\- … Mais on ne peut pas t'en dire plus, continua Fred.

\- Ça gâcherait la surprise...

\- Et ce serait bien dommage !

James sourit.

\- Soit. Je vous prête la carte. Vous me donnez quoi en échange ?

Fred et Roxanne échangèrent un regard.

\- On va t'épargner, décida Fred. Donc demain, au petit-déjeuner, ne bois rien. Rien du tout.

James pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

\- Secret, mon cher ! Tu verras ça demain de tes propres yeux !

James renonça, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir afin d'y prendre la fameuse carte.

* * *

Roxanne bailla.

\- Sérieusement... Se lever un samedi à cinq heures, grommela-t-elle. Elle a intérêt à fonctionner, cette blague.

\- Les blagues réussies appartiennent à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, déclara Fred avec sagesse.

Roxanne pouffa de rire.

\- Bon, tu as la carte ? reprit Fred.

\- Oui, chef, répondit Roxanne en sortant le parchemin vierge de sa poche. ''Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'', récita-elle tout en agitant sa baguette.

Le frère et la sœur scrutèrent attentivement la carte qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux.

\- Bon. Tout le monde roupille dans son dortoir. C'est parfait. Allons-y.

Presque en courant, ils sortirent de la salle commune et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

La Grande Salle était vide. Cependant, le petit-déjeuner était déjà là, au cas où il y aurait des élèves très matinaux. Sur les quatre longues tables s'étalaient les corbeilles de pain, de fruits, les céréales, les confitures et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais surtout, il y avait énormément de carafes, certaines contenant du lait, d'autres du café, d'autres encore du jus de citrouille, du thé...

\- On fait comme on a dit, répéta Fred. Tu t'occupes des tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle et moi je fais celles de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard.

Roxanne hocha la tête et tous deux s'activèrent à la tâche, versant quelques gouttes de leur flacon dans chacune des carafes, tout en surveillant la carte du Maraudeur.

Une demie-heure après, ils se retrouvèrent devant les grandes portes en chêne.

\- Et maintenant, on va dormir, soupira Roxanne.

* * *

\- Tiens, merci beaucoup, dit Fred en tendant la carte du Maraudeur redevenue vierge à son cousin.

James s'en saisit et regarda les deux adolescents d'un air soupçonneux, attendant que la plaisanterie se déclenche.

Il était un petit peu plus de dix heures et la Grande Salle était pleine d'élèves de tout âge qui prenaient joyeusement leur petit-déjeuner.

Roxanne jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de se pencher vers son frère.

\- Tu avais déjà remarqué à quel point les élèves boivent, le matin ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, mais ça nous arrange bien...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez, tous les deux ? demanda Rose qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mais rien du tout, chère cousine ! répondit Fred avec un sourire d'ange.

Rose fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de se tourner vers James.

\- Tu ne prends pas de chocolat chaud ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Hum ? Non... Je n'ai pas spécialement soif, répondit son cousin en souriant.

\- Hé ! Mais... Je rêve où Jessica Gilbert est en train d'embrasser Bryan Zimmer ? s'exclama une élève à côté d'eux. Je croyais que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture !

Tout le petit groupe tourna la tête vers le couple nouvellement formé qui s'embrassait effectivement sans aucune pudeur. Fred et Roxanne échangèrent un regard en souriant.

\- Ça commence..., murmura Fred avec un sourire.

\- Oui, renchérit Roxanne. Ça va être une grande journée...

* * *

\- Ellena !

La jeune fille blonde se retourna avec grâce vers la voix qui l'appelait. Hugo se mit à courir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Ellena, commença-t-il à bout de souffle, je voulais te dire...

\- Fais vite, répliqua la jeune fille. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Hugo sentit qu'il rougissait. Foutue génétique...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Je viens de me rendre compte... En fait, je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Voilà. Et... Je voudrais savoir si... Quelque chose est possible entre nous...

C'était dit. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger, maintenant.

Il leva les yeux vers Ellena, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Nous ? répéta-elle. Tu veux dire... Toi... Avec moi ? Mais... C'est impossible, voyons... On a trois ans d'écart...

La jeune fille continua de rire avant de le regarder un petit peu plus sérieusement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

Hugo se sentit blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Hugo Weasley.

Ellena le dévisagea avec intérêt.

\- Ah oui... Le fils des héros... Et bien, je te laisse, Hugo Weasley. Il faut absolument que j'aille déclarer ma flamme à David. Tu sais, le beau brun aux yeux bleus qui est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle...

Et elle le planta là, souriant toujours. Hugo la regarda partir, meurtri comme jamais.

* * *

Scorpius regardait son ami avec intérêt. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que les yeux verts d'Albus étaient si brillants, ni que ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un côté aussi... craquant.

Pourquoi s'apercevait-il seulement maintenant qu'Albus était aussi mignon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scorpius ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se comprendre que c'était Albus qui avait parlé. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté et le dévisageait.

\- Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure.

Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées... On va à la bibliothèque, du coup ?

\- Oui, attends deux minutes.

Albus finit son bol d'une traite avant de se lever.

\- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

* * *

Lucy traversait les couloirs rapidement, se mettant presque à courir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cinquante mètres sans tomber sur un couple en train de s'embrasser ou sur un élève en train de faire sa déclaration à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle qui aimait tout comprendre de façon rationnelle se sentait frustré à un point assez élevé.

Cependant, elle essaya de mettre ses interrogations de côté et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le bureau de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Le professeur Kilgraw, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns et son sourire si craquant, lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Miss Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Professeur, annonça Lucy. Je suis amoureuse de vous.

Le professeur Kilgraw écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ? murmura-t-il.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy se mit brusquement à pleurer.

\- Professeur... Je suis désolée... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive...

Elle sentit les mains de son professeur se poser sur ses épaules dans un geste d'apaisement. Prise d'un soudain réflexe, elle se dégagea et profita de la proximité entre les deux corps pour se coller à son professeur et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Le professeur Kilgraw resta un instant parfaitement stoïque avant de repousser doucement son élève.

\- Enfin, Lucy, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il avec la même douceur. Je suis professeur et cous êtes mon élève. Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Professeur..., sanglota Lucy. S'il vous plait, ne m'ignorez pas... Je vous aime tellement !

Sur ces paroles, elle se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de son professeur et s'agrippa à ses vêtements. Kilgraw soupira puis, finalement, passa ses bras autour des épaules de son élève après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau sur eux.

* * *

\- Et du coup, je voudrais savoir si tu veux bien sortir avec moi.

Rose dévisagea l'élève qui lui faisait face. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette école ? C'était déjà la quatrième déclaration à laquelle elle avait droit depuis le matin !

Semblant prendre son silence pour un oui, l'élève se jeta sur elle pour essayer de l'embrasser. Rose se recula vivement et le gifla.

\- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

L'élève la regarda d'un air dépité. Rose ne s'en soucia pas et commença à tourner les talons.

\- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu James ? demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant tandis que les deux élèves marchaient côte à côte. Le couloir était vide ; pourtant, ils marchaient suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre pour que leurs épaules se touchent à chaque pas.

Scorpius déglutit difficilement en sentant la main d'Albus frôler la sienne une énième fois. Il s'arrêta et attrapa le poignet d'Albus, le forçant à s'arrêter lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Scorpius ? demanda le brun en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Scoupius le regarda et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Al... Je... Il faut que tu saches quelque chose...

Le visage d'Albus sembla s'illuminer.

Alors que Scorpius cherchait le meilleur moyen de déclarer ses sentiments, sa main se posa naturellement sur la joue d'Albus tandis que son autre main qui n'avait pas lâché le poignet attirait le corps vers lui pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa doucement, fermant les yeux, heureux de sentir Albus répondre à son baiser.

* * *

\- Salut, petite Potter !

Lily se retourna et sourit à Josh Cadwallader, le capitaine tout en muscles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

\- Salut, Josh ! sourit-elle en retour.

\- Tu veux toujours venir à notre entraînement ?

\- Évidemment ! Et puis, ça te fait _tellement_ plaisir...

Josh éclata de rire.

\- C'est sûr ! Je ne raterais jamais l'occasion de discuter avec la fille de Ginny Wealsey !

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne me parles pas _uniquement_ parce que ma mère est la meilleure poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead ?

\- Mais non, voyons... Tu sais très bien que je t'adore...

Lily sourit tandis qu'ils commençaient à descendre vers le stade. Elle avait rencontré Josh en début d'année. Au début, il venait seulement pour lui parler de sa mère mais, au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus réellement amis.

\- C'est quoi cette gourde ? demanda Lily alors que Josh éloignait ladite gourde de sa bouche.

\- Ça ? Oh, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps pour le petit-déj' ce matin alors je me suis rempli une gourde de jus de citrouille pour la matinée... Tu en veux ? ajouta Josh en posant son regard sur la jeune fille.

\- Non, merci. Et puis, ce serait un baiser indirect...

\- Je peux t'en donner un vrai, si tu veux...

Lily s'arrêta et dévisagea son ami.

\- Quoi ?

Josh esquissa un sourire.

\- Je plaisante, voyons...

Lily soupira de soulagement et se remit en marche.

* * *

Rose ne cessait pas de marcher. Où est-ce qu'il était, cet abruti ? Elle commençait à perdre espoir quand elle le vit soudainement tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle s'immobilisa un instant avant de se mettre à courir.

\- James ! appela-t-elle. James ! Attends-moi !

Elle continua de courir, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son cousin. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il était si populaire auprès des filles, maintenant... Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point il était beau, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux bruns qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. James avait penché la tête sur le côté, son expression trahissant clairement son interrogation.

\- James..., commença Rose.

''C'est ton cousin, idiote !'' cria une voix dans sa tête. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était sûr qu'il comprendrait.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de James et s'en empara.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu prends des photos ?

Roxanne sursauta et se tourna vers l'élève qui lui avait posé la question. Elle reconnut la fille qui avait remarqué Jessica Gilbert et Bryan Zimmer le matin-même.

\- Tu ne trouves pas la situation amusante ? répondit-elle. Tous ces couples qui se forment, ces élèves qui se déclarent leur flammes les uns aux autres... La grande majorité des couples n'existeront plus dans quelques heures alors je conserve ces instants en les photographiant.

La jeune fille sembla perplexe et commença à se tordre les mains.

\- Ça ne va pas ? reprit Roxanne.

\- Eh bien... Je voulais te dire... Depuis ce matin, à chaque fois que je te vois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien être avec toi... Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse...

Roxanne la regarda et éclata de rire, sincèrement amusée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, expliqua-t-elle. Tout ça, c'est une blague... Ce n'est pas la réalité !

Toujours riante, elle repartit armée de son appareil photo sans se soucier de la fille qui s'était mise à pleurer.

* * *

Louis essayait de se rappeler le prénom de la fille qu'il embrassait pendant qu'il lui retirait son chemisier. Non, rien à faire, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rejoindre la table de Gryffondor qu'une fille s'était précipitée sur lui et lui avait subitement annoncé qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée quand elle l'avait embrassé et encore moins quand elle les avait enfermés dans une cabine de toilettes.

La fille éloigna son visage du sien et le plaqua contre la porte avant de s'affairer à défaire sa ceinture.

Louis esquissa un sourire. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille mais il prenait son pied.

Et d'après les bruits qui provenaient des autres cabines, il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

Albus était heureux.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien Scorpius était attirant. Depuis le petit-déjeuner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme, que ce soit par ses cheveux blonds lumineux ou par ses yeux gris si caractéristiques. Quand est-ce que cette amitié avait débordé pour devenir de l'amour ? Était-ce grâce à tous ces couples qu'ils croisaient un peu partout qu'il avait compris la vraie nature de ses sentiments ?

À vrai dire, peu lui importait. Il était là, dans ce couloir menant à la bibliothèque, et Scorpius l'embrassait. Albus sourit contre les lèvres de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux tout en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse.

Oui, il était heureux.

* * *

\- Lily, viens dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît.

Surprise, Lily hocha la tête et suivit Josh à travers le vestiaire où deux membres de l'équipe s'embrassaient langoureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily après que Josh ait fermé la porte du bureau.

Avant que Josh n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le ventre de Lily se mit à gargouiller. Elle rougit.

\- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ce matin...

\- Bois, ordonna Josh en lui tendant la gourde.

\- Mais...

\- Écoute, Lily. Je dirige une équipe sportive. Le petit-déjeuner, c'est important. Alors bois.

Lily soupira mais accepta néanmoins de boire.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as faite venir dans ton bureau ? demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais très bien attendre dans les gradins.

Josh prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute, Lily... Je sais qu'on a six ans d'écart et que beaucoup de gens trouveraient ça malsain... Mais...

Lily attendit, appréhendant la suite de la phrase. Et puis, subitement, sa vision de Josh changea et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme.

Josh se pencha doucement vers elle, lui laissant suffisamment le temps pour s'éloigner au cas où elle ne voudrait pas. Mais Lily ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Josh toucher les siennes. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et sentit le garçon la prendre sous les cuisses pour la soulever du sol. Elle croisa les jambes dans son dos et répondit à son baiser.

Quand ils éloignèrent leurs visages, Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Josh et sourit.

* * *

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, répéta Fred. Et, non, je ne veux pas essayer.

La fille de sixième année en face de lui afficha une mine boudeuse.

\- Et puis, j'ai déjà une copine ! ajouta Fred en soupirant.

\- Ta copine, c'est Delphine MacDonald, non ? demanda la fille.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle embrassait Jordan Corner...

\- Quoi ?!

Fred se gifla intérieurement. Il avait oublié de prévenir sa propre petite amie qu'elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse du premier garçon qu'elle voyait. Quel crétin !

\- Du coup, tu es libre, non ? releva la fille innocemment.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Qui ?

\- Delphine !

La fille sembla excessivement vexée mais répondit tout de même.

\- C'est dans le parc que je l'ai vue mais...

Fred était déjà parti.

* * *

James n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé la situation. Quand il avait compris que c'était sa cousine qui l'embrassait, il avait voulu la repousser doucement. Mais Rose ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement et s'était encore plus collée à lui.

Alors James avait abandonné et il profitait pleinement du baiser auquel il répondait.

N'empêche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa cousine Rose embrassait divinement bien !

* * *

 _Une plaisanterie d'une telle envergure ne pouvant rester impunie, vos deux enfants, Fred et Roxanne Weasley seront contraints de passer deux heures de retenue tous les soirs pendant trois semaines._

\- … _sentiments distingués_ , blablabla...

Angelina arrêta sa lecture et regarda son mari qui se tordait de rire dans le canapé.

\- Sérieusement, George ? Un philtre d'amour à _tous_ les élèves de Poudlard ?

\- Ces gosses sont fous ! s'exclama George en essuyant une larme due à son fou rire. Même moi je n'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil !

Angelina s'approcha du canapé et l'embrassa.

\- C'est toi le gamin, à rire comme ça...

George lui sourit innocemment, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Oh ! Il y a un petit message, remarqua Angelina en reportant son attention sur la lettre.

 _Cependant, avec le recul, il est vrai que cette situation pouvait être assez amusante. Un vent de légèreté et de gaieté a soufflé un instant sur Poudlard. Vos enfants sont les dignes successeurs de leur père et de leur défunt oncle. Vous pouvez être fiers d'eux._

 _Minerva MacGonagall_

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


End file.
